


Uncle Qrow

by rhodonitedreams



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Gore, Guilt, Trauma, Violence, vent fic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodonitedreams/pseuds/rhodonitedreams
Summary: She couldn't save him.





	Uncle Qrow

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic I've published on this site so comments and suggestions are welcome!!

Qrow had convinced Ruby many times to stay at the hotel while the rest of the group went to fight off Tyrian and the rest of Salem's team, to which she completely refused.

He did have a good point however, her eye hadn't fully healed yet and her vision was now clearly limited, not to mention the silver-eyed power she possessed was now greatly weakened. 

She just wanted to help, she always did. She was never the type of person to just sit back and relax while her loved ones went out into the battle she should be helping them with.

Even if her power were weakened, she knew she still needed to try and help instead of sitting at home where she was useless. If anyone were to get hurt, she would blame herself because she wasn't there to help.

Hence why Ruby decided to sneak out and join her friends after they had already left. She would show up and step in to help, regardless if they needed it or not. She was not someone to stand around when there were people to protect. Not because she was too careless with Cinder and Neo, and because she lost her eye, along with half her vision and power.

She followed them, trailing to make sure they didn't spot her, and to watch their back for possible dangers or ambushes.

Huh, this all felt very familiar to her, she felt like her Uncle Qrow during her trip to RNJR, trailing after her and her friends to keep them safe from a distance.

She now knew how hard it must've been for Qrow. Having to stay away from the people you want to protect because you were danger, and despite Ruby not being misfortunate, she surely felt like it at the moment. She was weak, and one wrong move could hurt herself even more and possible even others.

But doing something was certainly better than doing nothing at all.

She knew she was vulnerable but that word didn't define her. She was Ruby Rose. Daughter of the prodigy Summer Rose, last living silver-eyed warrior and one of the most skilled scythe wielders Remnant has ever seen. She was not weak, and not vulnerable, and having her eye stabbed out was not going to stop her from protecting the people of Remnant. From protecting her friends, her family.

She arrived at the fight moments after it began, startling everyone but she still stay focused on what was most important.

Fighting Tyrian seemed a lot more easier than the last time they crossed paths, she knew every one of his attacks and blocked them before he could strike. She grew stronger and this time, her Uncle Qrow wasn't going to get hurt.

Uncle Qrow. He was the most shocked about Ruby's sudden appearance in the fight, clearly bothered by her presence. It was his fault she got her eye slashed out by Cinder and he didn't want her to repeat what happened between Tyrian.

But she couldn't leave. She needed to make sure Salem leaves her and her family alone. She needed to make sure no one else gets hurt trying to save her or protect her and that no one died by the hands of this monster.

However, it wasn't until she heard a loud explosion in the sky above, that she realised the thousands of Grimm flying and circling the shattered moon of Remnant. And the next thing she saw was definitely never leaving her mind.

Salem in the flesh. She was here. She was flying down right towards her and everyone else in the battlefield.

She thought it was another one of Emerald's hallucinations but Emerald was nowhere to be seen. She could only accept that this was reality and that Salem was going to kill them herself.

No. She was not going to kill them. She wasn't going to let anyone die. She couldn't.

"Everyone. We need to leave NOW." Qrow yelled, grabbing everyone and pulling them back, making sure no one was left behind. Everyone else was ready to fall back, even Yang who's eyes hadn't changed back from Red since the fight started.

It was Ruby who didn't leave her place.

Ruby knew she was coming for her and her alone.

She knew Salem was the one responsible for her mother's death and she knew Salem was responsible for Maria's blindness too. She knew she was the one who wanted the silver-eye lineage gone. If Salem were to kill Ruby, there would be absolutely no one left to stand a single chance against the Queen of the Grimm. Not Ozpin, not anyone else.

If Salem wanted her dead, she would try everything in her entire power to keep her from killing her.

She couldn't be killed, but she could still be injured, and Ruby was standing there, powers and all and ready to strike her with her scythe.

"RUBY!!!"

But the moment never came. Instead, she felt a slight shove and everything went in slow-motion. Ruby fell forward onto the snow, falling on top of her scythe and hitting the blade against her chin, causing a sharp ache of pain as she could taste blood in her mouth.

She lost her hearing for a few seconds from the impact of Salem behind her her eyesight getting blurry, but when she finally regained strength, she stood and turned to see no more Grimm, no Tyrian, no Mercury, no Hazel, no Arthur and no Salem.

What she did see left her heart frozen inside her chest.

She heard screaming and yelling, mostly from Yang and Oscar. Panic from Weiss and Nora, and pure silence from Jaune, Blake and Ren.

There, lying on the cold snowy ground, in the exact spot she stood just 20 seconds ago, was her Uncle Qrow.

"Oh my god, he's bleeding out!!" Weiss had stammered out, visibly shaking as she stood there, watching Yang freak out over him.

"Don't just fucking stand there, GET. HELP!" Yang cursed as she tried in all her power to stop his bleeding.

The hole in his abdomen however was too deep to be able to do anything to stop his bleeding.

Ruby stood there, time went slowly again. She wanted this to be a bad dream. Please be a bad dream. This was a bad dream. This was a bad dream. This was a bad dream. This was a bad dream. This was a bad dream. This was a bad dream. This was a bad dream. This was a bad dream. This was a bad dream. This was a bad dream. This was a bad dream. This was a bad dream.

This was reality.

And then, her body moved without her mind.

"MOVE!!" She screamed, running and shoving her frantic sister out of her way in order to get closer to Qrow's bleeding body.

Her Uncle Qrow was dying, and it was all her fault.

"GET UP!!" She screamed in his face, tears now streaming down her own face. She placed her hands on his stomach, coating herself in his blood but it was no use. The snow around them turned crimson as he continued to bleed out, unable to be saved.

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE!!" She screamed again, choking on the sobs that got stuck in her throat. She was shaking badly as her head throbbed, and her chin still stung from the cut.

But she didn't feel any of her own pain in that moment. The only pain she felt was guilt and regret.

She was a bad luck charm.

"UNCLE QROW!!!!!" It was the loudest she ever screamed in her entire life.

She was surprised she didn't go deaf from her own voice.

But she wanted to.

She wanted to go deaf, so she couldn't hear her sobs, her cries for him.

She wanted to go blind, so she couldn't see his blood-filled lifeless body.

She wanted to go numb, so she couldn't feel her aching hands over him.

"PLEASE, UNCLE QROW!!!!!" Her pleads were useless, just like her attempts to stop his bleeding. He didn't even flinch. "PLEASE STAY WITH ME I'M SO SORRY!!! I'M SO SO SORRY JUST PLEASE WAKE UP!!!!"

Why?

"I STILL NEED YOU!!"

Why him?

"DON'T LEAVE ME!!!"

Why?

"I LOVE YOU!!!"

His breathing was gone. It had been for a while. Ruby just refused to believe it.

Uncle Qrow was dead.

A memory that would be forever burned into her mind, it would certainly haunt her dreams and thoughts.

Her Uncle Qrow was dead.


End file.
